Who I Am
by Seraph of Enigma
Summary: Every Skylander has a story to tell about who they are and why they are the person they have become. What would their stories be if they took the time to recite them? A simple collection of one shot monologues from various characters. Many stories are of a dark nature to fit with the overall tragic theme most Skyanders seem to have in their biographies.
1. Roots

**Roots**

I have lived for so long there is hardly any one word or term that can be used to describe the long years. Aeon perhaps but then again that word means something close to eternity. I'm not that old, not yet. Only the Ancient Elementals can claim that right. But among the giants, the few of us that still remain; I am ancient in my own ways.

I have seen the founding of kingdoms, their rise to power and then their total dissolution. I have seen the birth of mountains and their decay into the dust they had at one time risen from. Rivers and lakes have grown before my eyes then dried and turned to desert. The forest has rolled forward and shirked back from development in waves almost like the motion of the ocean. I have witnessed the birth of new skylands and the ruination of others. I have seen the cycle of life played out in countless ways through every part of Skylands from the land itself on through the smallest life forms and the largest machinations. I know more than most that the skylands themselves are alive and have countless stories to tell about history as it happened, not how it is remembered.

I am Tree Rex, born of magic and infused with the element of life. I think that perhaps I was created in part from the ancient Tree Spirit's desire to save the life that was being so viciously destroyed. The spirit herself was immobile until it came time for the ancient volcano in Cloudbreak to erupt. But that didn't mean her awareness was limited to just where her own roots grew. I understood this later of course. My belief in this theory only grew when I made the voyage to see the eruption. I have seen it only twice, once when I was still naught but a sapling and again after my long banishment.

Before I helped defeat the Arkeyan King and halted the rolling dominion of their iron rule I was just a tree. I stood tall with roots that reached deep into the soil and branches that spread wide against the heavens. I provided food and shelter to countless smaller life forms. I was unaware, a silent sentinel that saw everything and nothing. I was the heart of the forest and the strongest of her trees. When the rest of the forest died around me due to the toxic magic mingled with elements of arkeyan technology I endured and changed. My awareness came first, an understanding of what I was and what I did followed by the realization that something was wrong.

Centuries passed, the poison that slowly stole from me the forest I called home and the friends in it failed to take me. I changed more and more, growing stronger in a way that was paradoxical for what should have been a poison. One day I felt the urge to do something I had never done before and move; move on my own accord without obeying the gentle command of the wind. I pulled my roots up, an action that would have saddened me to see happen to a tree I called friend but one that seemed natural for me. I bent my branches downward. Long ago they had lost their leaves but I had never thought to lower them before then. The sun had always warmed them, the rain caressed them. Now I looked upon them in wonder. They were branches no longer but I didn't know what they were, certainly not the same things as the smaller creatures I remembered possessed. They looked like arms but not at the same time. I turned my head for the first time and laid my eyes on a horror I'll never forget. I could remember the trees that used to surround me, the life that permeated the air and made everything tranquil. I found nothing around me for miles but barren land, hardy even remains of the life I used to be surrounded by.

I was nothing but a babe newly born, I understood nothing. But I learned loss and rage quickly. I threw my head back and bellowed to the heavens my deep emptiness. I couldn't explain it but I knew what had caused everything. On the horizon, in the direction the corruption had stemmed from I saw an enormous structure. It wasn't the same as my forest, it was foreign and alien. I could see that immediately. My brow pinched into a scowl, an expression that at the time I didn't know was universally linked to how I felt. Using my newfound will and locomotion I stomped off towards the unnatural structure, the plague that had taken everything from me and yet given me such strange wonders.

The metal walls couldn't withstand my rage or fathomless sorrow. I crushed the unnatural structure as sure as it had destroyed my home. I found no life within, only empty machines that toiled about tirelessly and paid me no mind as I laid ruin to everything cold and metallic. With the smoldering ruins behind me I began to wander aimlessly in search for who had built the death factory. My wanderings took me far and wide and I found much of the same; death and cold metal standing in the middle of it. I destroyed every factory I found and eventually drew the attention of the architects. I stood against the Arkeyan Empire alone for ages beyond ages, where their metal killed the forests I was there to tear it down and sow the seeds of new life. I had fought the Empire for perhaps three hundred years before the Skylanders were created and the few of us that had the will and determination to stand up against the Empire found one another and set out to destroy it.

As you know we eventually succeeded but at a high price. The Empire screeched to a halt in one moment and before the Skylanders could celebrate our victory the Arkeyan King struck his final blow and banished us from the home we had just saved. Anger surged to the surface again and I found myself impotent, locked in a prison made of my own body.

Taken from home and sent to a strange new world I watched it grow and evolve. I saw many of the same conflicts befall it that had raged across Skylands throughout history but I was powerless to do anything in this time. So I watched, observed and learned. Magic didn't exist on Earth, it had been classified as something vile and unholy and everyone that practiced it had been dubbed evil. The persecution of those that could wield magic was so severe that the people began to actively suppress their talents until they faded from disuse. Hope that I would ever be returned home faded along with the hope of at least being allowed to make this new world my home. Again I found myself alone; the new friends that I had made had been taken from me as was my home for the second time. My awareness remained with me, I had so hoped at times it would fade and lead me to a peaceful oblivion. It never happened and after ten thousand years I was finally returned to Skylands when a Portal Master found me. Magic wasn't dead; it was just weak.

But fear lies deep in my heart, fear of losing my ties to Skylands and fear of losing my Portal Master. She is kind and understanding but she is mortal and nothing makes that point clearer than her battles with her health. If she loses the battles who will bring us back to Skylands? It took ten thousand years to find her and I do not think I could bear another eternity of imprisonment as I await the next person strong enough to tap into their innate magical abilities. But I digress, for now my heart is glad and my feet pleased to tread on familiar soil. So much has changed in Skylands but the earth remembers it all and has so many stories if one knows how to listen.

No matter what happens I will endure, it is what I do and what I will always do. This is my task and one I intend to uphold. I am proud of who I am. I am proud of what I am.

I am a Skylander.


	2. Corruption and Redemption

**Corruption and Redemption**

Malevolent. Oppressive. Vicious. Ruthless. Evil. None of those descriptions would be what anyone thought of first when they were to talk about a Skylander. But every last one of them and more fit me at one time. Why am I a Skylander then, you ask? I am a Skylander because Eon saw something in me, because Spyro believed in me. Because they understand what I went through and how when those words described me it wasn't _me_ that wore them as a badge of honor. It was the shadow that had swallowed me, the creature I had been molded into but once the chains were broken and I was set free I couldn't uphold that image any further. I didn't have the stomach for it. I didn't have the heart for it. I felt shame, fear and deep sorrow. I had done horrible things and had believed in them when I did them. But once the veil was lifted from my eyes I saw what I had done as it was in truth. Vile. Horrible. Terrible. Wrong.

I…I hurt so many. Ended too many lives without a second thought. All in the name of my master, the Dark Master and self-proclaimed Dragon King of the Underworld. I didn't understand what I was doing. I was drunk with power, intoxicated by the high. Malefor's reach was wide even though at the time of my corruption and reign of terror he was trapped in a place between worlds.

You did know that Spyro and I aren't Skylandians by birth, right? We came from elsewhere. A world that didn't know of Portal Masters, the Arkeyan Empire or mabu, molekin or any other peoples that populate Skylands. We had our own troubles and hardships. Although at the time _I_ was the source of those troubles and hardships. Let me start from the beginning.

While the legend of the purple dragons (like Spyro) is far reaching (I will explain how later) our world remained fairly self-contained. I come from the Dragon Realms; the world was ruled by the dominant species: dragons. It was like any other world being that there were both good and bad dragons. So don't get the idea that it was all fire and brimstone because I described myself as an antagonist.

Purple dragons are rare and unlike every other dragon they hold power over all of the elements. Malefor was the one that came before Spyro. Malefor decided the world should bow to him and serve his whim instead of the other way around. Long story short the purple dragons are stewards of sorts and supposed to shape the world. Of course the shaping was supposed to be beneficial for all but Malefor was selfish and vindictive. He tried to destroy our world in his youth and was exiled to a place called Convexity. He was… everywhere and nowhere at once. His influence was strongest in the Underworld, a place that reaches across space and time. Each world doesn't have its own Underworld; they're entirely the same one. Information can travel between the worlds through the Underworld in that way. So the legend of the purple dragons made it to other worlds as a result of the undead spreading it.

What does that have to do with me? Well it was the reason I was corrupted and how I became aligned with the undead element. Malefor's power could be "gifted" in a way to anyone he chose to wield it. It always went to the malevolent souls that sought power and would seek out any means to acquire it. Of course Malefor used everyone he ever granted power to. Myself included. One of his trusted minions turned me then was forced to more or less bow to me once the change had happened. Gaul was his name, he didn't see it as bowing to me but I knew it for what it was. My goal was to set Malefor free from his prison so he could complete his destiny. Gaul just happened to impress upon the Dark Master his competence and was swept up into it and reveled in the power that came with the title.

I didn't know it at the time that Malefor was using me. I also didn't know that should he have succeeded and rebuilt the world how he wished that he would have set out to destroy others and similarly rebuild them. All I knew was I was powerful; the people feared me and my master who was so good to me needed to be freed from the injustice he suffered. I was so matured and grown up but utterly ignorant and oblivious to the working of the world.

I was just a hatchling when the corruption took hold and transformed me into the terrible adult tyrant I am known best as. I was "gifted" with knowledge but I lacked experience and understanding. I don't want to go into details on just what I did; you can ask anyone and they'll gladly tell you. Rather I want to take a different approach and speak of all the things I didn't have.

Laughter was an unknown to me. I mean the sound of joy, not the foreboding rolling boom of a threat that delights the one making it. I didn't know how to smile. I didn't know how to be a hatchling, a child. I didn't know how to play or make friends or even be social. I knew how to get what I wanted and to make others obey or die. I knew nothing about being subtle or compassionate. I knew darkness, not light. But being born into darkness and knowing it does not automatically make one evil. It was the only way I knew to survive. To me it wasn't wrong; it was how I kept myself alive.

So when Spyro threatened my way of life of course I lashed out. All I knew was he meant to harm me and my master who, in my eyes, had suffered enough and didn't deserve the wrath of some brat that was too young to even know him first hand. I am the same age as Spyro but before I was saved I never saw myself like him. He was small, fragile and weak. I was large, strong and powerful. He was a child. I was an adult. But he defeated me and chased away all the darkness that had filled my heart and clouded my vision.

It left me confused. No one trusted me; they didn't see me as different. I was small and weak suddenly but they still looked at me like I was a poisonous viper. Spyro believed in me and wouldn't let me leave when I tried. I found myself back in the hands of Gaul and didn't have the will to fight. Well, not to _win_ at least. But I wasn't ready to go back into the darkness. Spyro arrived and we ended Gaul's reign only to find ourselves trapped in crystal for a period of years. When we finally emerged Malefor was free and had nearly accomplished his task.

Spyro kept me by his side (loosely speaking, we had no choice) and together we defeated Malefor and set into effect the healing of our world. But we didn't stay; we set out to see what else there was. Magic has a way of connecting worlds once it has been fully realized so space can become a short jump rather than what Earth science calls billions of miles and years to travel. So we found Skylands in our travels. I don't know how long we were in flight but we never seemed to tire. I think it was the "highway" we traveled. It sustained us and moved us; all we had to do was take the right exit.

Was Skylands the right exit? I think so. Even though my past has managed to follow me _here_ it is a new beginning for me. Malefor's influence had also touched Skylands. When I met Hex we clicked instantly for obvious reasons. She's one of the few Skylanders that accepted me without question and allows me to show just how weak I am when I get into those moods where I cry for hours after the nightmares of what I did catch up to me.

Yes, you heard me. I cry. Like a little baby, like some weak-willed frilly little girl. I did _terrible_ things that I never wanted to do and it haunts me. I still hear the screams; I smell the fear and see the agony on the faces of the people I hurt or worse. I've always seen these things; when I was corrupted they made me flutter so with excitement. Now it sickens me and makes me hate myself. I can see why others don't trust me. I can't blame them, I was awful. But I want them to forgive me. I need to feel like I _am_ a new person. I need to know that the past is behind me and that I can change the way others look at me.

I suffered the same fate as the rest of the Skylanders and was sent to Earth until my Portal Master found me and sent me back. I feel worldly now since I have seen so much. I feel it has helped me cope with my past and allowed me to evolve past that Cynder the Servant and into Cynder the Protector. But my past won't let me be. There is always someone to remind me of it, always someone to hold it against me and let it color their opinion of me.

I just want to be normal. I just want to feel like I fit in and belong. I am slowly learning to laugh. I have learned to smile. I have learned to see the humor in situations. I know compassion now and have felt fulfillment from my tasks as a Skylander. I'm one of the good guys now, no matter what my past may be. This is me now. I am Cynder, dark dragon no more. I protect the Core of Light. I look after the people of Skylands and fight those that would take away their freedom. I am proud now and considerate.

I am a Skylander.


	3. Chemistry

**WARNING:** This chapter deals heavily in substance abuse elements. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Chemistry**

Hey. So I'm supposed to tell ya bit about myself, huh? Well what can I say but what you already know? I'm an alchemist. I'm crazy and lovin' it. I'm a master of mixology and don't hesitate to test my potions on myself. Hey, I'm immune to a lot of the effects by now so no harm done right?

You want the real story, huh? You want to know the things about me that no one else knows, right? Eon knows. Eon knows everything about all of us. He knows the sad parts, the bad parts and the parts in the eyes of others that make us anything but heroes. Would you be surprised to know several Skylanders have shady pasts? I bet it does. Did you know I had a shady past? Well you will.

I don't remember too much about my past before… before I lost myself. Who I was or where I came from is lost to me. Eon says something tragic probably brought on the events that changed me and made me forget. I can believe him. I was in a very dark and lonely place for a while.

I've always been a chemist. When I first started it was harmless things. What color would the flames be if I burned this chemical, what kind of reactions would I get if I combined these? How can I make certain things? Then from there it turned… dangerous. I learned to synthesize compounds that could alter behavior and perception. Some of these substances resulted in addiction and caused violent behavioral changes as well as physical alterations due to a mental instability. Right, I'm not supposed to use big words. You know me as that crazy little blue gremlin. I got lazy, I stopped taking care of myself and things happened. I didn't eat and the chemicals I kept feeding myself had some strange effects. I learned to not sleep for days but it started to get pretty scary after the fourth day. I make sure now to go to bed on time every night. I'm not going _there_ again.

Sound familiar? I found myself lost in the nightmare of substance abuse. And worse? I made "product" that was highly desirable by other people that were down and out on their luck. I began to deal all to feed my habit of producing even more product and discovering new ones with fewer side effects. I was obsessed with my work and the high it gave me to use what I made or sell it for profit. That profit was poured right back into my addiction, both in using what I made and making more of it.

I became a loner; I wanted nothing to do with other people and locked myself in my lab for days on end all to meet the demands of my orders and my use. When I would fall behind because I was lost in a binge of my own I had angry addicts pounding on my door. I was forced to leave everything behind and flee to start over several times.

I'm not proud of myself. I'm embarrassed by my past. And having to move so many times only inspired me to create weaponized potions to try an protect myself. Destruction. That was what I became good at it. I would either ruin lives from addiction or give angry persons weapons to use in ways that they themselves determined. I was a supplier of death, destruction and ruined lives.

One day I woke up disgusted with myself and sickened by the mess I lived in. Oh it was a mess. I didn't take trash out; I didn't even put trash in the trash can. I threw it where ever I wanted. My "home" was a cave that I couldn't see the floor to anymore. Broken bottles littered the paper and half eaten food strewn floor. I hurt myself just walking through the garbage. I moved. Again. I set to trying to fix the mess I had made of myself and others. I tried to cure addictions. I cured mine but finding those I had gotten started was a whole other problem. I gave up when their angry loved ones ran me off.

As my mind began to fully clear I found a stranger looking back at me in the mirror. I no longer recognized myself. I was blue? I didn't remember being blue but I also didn't remember what color I was _before_ that. Heh, my eyes did this weird thing where they looked two different directions. It really messed with how I saw things until I got used to it. So after seeing myself for the first time and dealing with _a lot_ of angry people I decided if I can make a potion to cure addiction why not a potion to change me and make me likeable? I was a monster, no gremlin ever looked like me and I bet none ever will.

So uh, yeah. My efforts didn't go as I planned. My potion changed me alright. It made me bigger, crazier and furrier. I was hyper and ran. A lot. I got the urge to scratch up things like a cat. So needless to say my potion failed. But I never stopped trying to right my wrongs. I got in a lot of trouble with people that were expecting more weapons or, um, "toys". I had to work very hard to change things and to this day I still haven't righted everything wrong I did. I can't take away the memories or bring back those that died.

Eon found me when I was trying to set things right. He took me in and helped me. He saw potential in me and made me a Skylander. I tried to refuse, I really did. I told Eon I wasn't the right type of person for the Skylanders. Do you know what he told me? "You are exactly the right type of person for the Skylanders, Pop Fizz." He gave me a new name, I had no name other than "Alchemist" and I liked his new name. "You have strength of character, young gremlin. You did wrong and you have come to terms with it. Now you are trying to set things right no matter how hard it is. You are a Skylander. I will help you understand this and aid you every step of the way through your rehabilitation."

And he did. Everyone I had ever hurt Eon found and then helped me correct the damage. I started to like myself again, to feel better about myself. I was still crazy. _Am_ still crazy but do you want to know a secret? I'm this way to protect myself. If everyone thinks I'm crazy they don't question me. No one will learn about what I did, no one will hate me for it. The Alchemist is gone. There is only Pop Fizz now. And I did manage to make sodas eventually and still chug them like there's no tomorrow. If anyone trusted me enough to try one they'd see there's nothing crazy in them. It's me that makes them crazy after I drink them.

I have to say that when we were banished I thought punishment for what I had done finally caught up to me. I was distraught and blamed myself for the fact it happened to _all_ of the Skylanders. When I met my Portal Master I blubbered like a baby to her. She, like Eon, knows my whole story. Well now you do too I guess. My Portal Master accepted me with a smile and said, "I'll look after you, Pop. I won't let anything happen to you or your friends. We can get through this." And she stayed with me and everyone else. We've been through a lot together, the other Skylanders, me and our Portal Master. I think I finally found a family. Yeah, so maybe I'm that _one_ that every family has but I wouldn't change it for the world.

I'm better now. I use my skills to aid the Skylanders and fight the enemies of the good people that live in Skylands. I'm energetic. I'm positive. I never give up. I'm great fun at parties. I'm going forward, I'll never look back. I like who I am now.

I am a Skylander.


	4. Tinker

**Tinker**

Ratchet. That was my uncle's name. Well not his given name that was the name he took for himself. His birth name is a plain, boring and dull golding name. Kind of like mine, he was the one that inspired me to adopt the name Sprocket. We never referred to each other by our birth names. It went so far that at one time I forgot his original name and didn't have a clue who my family was talking about when they said it. This disgusted my family and irritated me. I was told it wasn't proper what my uncle did, that he was a disgrace to our family and I just couldn't see why they were so ashamed of him.

Ah yes, I led a privileged and cushy life filled with all the fine clothing, top of the line luxuries and most exquisite forms of entertainment imaginable. I was dirty, filthy rich. That statement right there describes how best I felt: dirty and filthy. I didn't ask to be born a golding any more than a troll asks to be born as they are. It was the hand fate dealt me so I had to cope and work with what I had.

This meant I completely went against my 'proper and sophisticated' upbringing. You see golding don't believe in manual labor in the upper classes. We depended on lower classes to do everything or servants. Basically anyone not a golding was a servant. We never employed other golding in our homes; oh no, that was far too degrading. Now you're beginning to see why I was so disgusted with my lot in life? Any golding that ran a shop or storefront was a member of the lower class but even they had other races working for them.

Since my family was in the upper echelons of power (not quite the level of royalty but pretty damn close) the fact my uncle owned a garage that he toiled away in inventing things was seen as a blatant disregard for our social structure. Both my mother and father's sides of the family held a tremendous amount of prestige and political power. So my uncle was a black sheep. Before you ask I'm not going to say which side of the family he came from, to me the both of us are a third branch away from the snotty aristocratic regime.

I was proud of my uncle and fascinated by his desire to break the mold and set out to do his own thing. I would abandon my classes in the study of literature and the arts to watch him work. Uncle Ratchet was brilliant; he put his entire proper golding upbringing into finding a way to replace servants. He never made anyone in his home bend their knees to him. My uncle treated the other races that he brought into his home as equals. They shared in the work of keeping the house in order and Uncle Ratchet never had them do something he wasn't willing to do himself. He allowed them to do what they wished in their free time and didn't have any fears about getting his hands dirty. I remember how rough Uncle Ratchet's hands always were. He almost always had oil staining his cuticles and stuck under his nails. But I trusted those hands more than any other golding's.

Some called my uncle mad when he tried to make machines that could toil away in the place of servants. Would you believe that the loudest voices against him were those of his own family? They cried out that he would loosen the hold the golding had on their servants enough for the servants to rebel and take away from us everything we had worked so hard to claim. They made him seem like a traitor, a kook that so hated his own people he would have us suppressed by the races we had so gracefully led through life.

No one ever called our servants slaves but that was how my uncle saw them and how I eventually saw them; it disgusted me. He wanted to set them free, to let them take homes of their own and rise above the forced level golding society held them at. I'm sure you've gotten the idea by now that the golding people aren't very nice. They keep to themselves and don't visit cities formed by other races. The rest of the world is savage in their eyes and dirty. It made me sick to hear so many foul things said about the friends I had made at my uncle's house. At times I can't even bring myself to categorize myself with the golding people.

But golding aren't without their faults. Would it surprise you to know we have a game involved in our roles of leadership? While you're automatically born into your class and can't rise up to another one there is a loophole. Royalty provides that loophole and in the most dastardly way possible. A golding can raise the status of their family by assassinating the current rulers and taking the position for themselves. Royalty is the only class a golding isn't necessarily born into. Rather murder and subversion allow a climb to the pinnacle of golding society even from the lowest reaches. By pandering to the class directly below royalty a family can protect its standing and ensure its leadership isn't revoked. My family supported such a ruling family and in turn it granted us certain perks. I was told that was the only reason my uncle wasn't simply executed; because he still bought his safety and immunity from persecution. I know he did it for the other races he shared his home with even though others tried to convince me he was still as selfish as any other golding.

I know, I know. I'm supposed to be talking about myself more than my uncle. But I needed you to understand my uncle to understand me. I believed in what he said, I yearned for golding society to become one of equal footing for everyone that lived in our cities. I had tried to convince my uncle to overthrow the ruling family; it wasn't unexpected or anything. Plenty of times a ruling family had been usurped by one of their so-called trusted supporters. My uncle refused, he said using the golding tradition was still barbaric and he wouldn't be in power long before he was assassinated and everyone he had worked so hard to protect was subjugated instead.

By this time I had taken the name Sprocket and had moved away from my proper family and in with my uncle. He began to teach me his craft and I loved building things more than simply reciting facts about our history to make myself seem well educated and a fine catch for a husband. I liked getting my hands dirty and didn't give a hoot about how other golding looked at me. I would proudly let myself been seen outside my uncle's workshop in grimy clothing with grease smeared under an eye and my hair tied back in a messy ponytail. It made me happy, it made me feel accomplished. That was life to me, learning how I could help others with my work and giving the people the golding subjugated hope.

It didn't last. As my uncle's inventions began to become known outside of the golding cities he drew attention he would rather not have. I remember the first time a group of trolls stole away into his home to proposition him with a position among Kaos's forces. They claimed it would be a way to aid races the golding wanted to repress. My uncle saw right through them, Kaos couldn't offer equality by any means. So Uncle Ratchet turned them down. But they persisted.

The trolls threatened him and were eventually joined by drow, cyclops and repurposed arkeyans. As if the chance to work with ancient arkeyan technology would tempt my uncle to the dark side. It got to the point where they were harming or abducting the people he had shared his home with in amnesty. The worst part about it? The rest of our family turned a blind eye to it and washed their hands of it. They refused to help my uncle or even keep Kaos's cronies out of the city.

We had no other choice but to fight back, the rest of our family and even city had decided what happened to us didn't concern them. I helped my uncle get our friends out of the city; we used our combined wealth to send everyone to cities in which they could start anew. The only reason they had stayed before was in hopes of striking some kind of equality for their people in golding cities. Now that their lives had been endangered by an outside source it was time to leave and call the battle lost. It broke my heart to see our focus change from trying to find equality to simply protecting ourselves from Kaos.

Uncle Ratchet and I worked tirelessly on building security systems for our shared home. We could have just moved but my uncle wasn't ready to give up just yet. He honestly thought that eventually the rest of the city would back him up. It never happened.

One morning I returned from visiting the metal yard for supplies to find our home in ruins. There wasn't a single onlooker outside to gawk at the smoldering hole that had been the front room of the house. No one had even showed up to pick through my uncle's wealth and take it for themselves. All that seemed to be missing was my uncle himself and everything from his workshop including the security bots we had built together. Some rooms were untouched, others showed signs of struggle. But nothing besides my uncle's prize machines and he himself was missing. The safe was still locked and full. The expensive artwork he had collected remained in its cases or at the most broken on the floor. It didn't make sense to me.

Lost and confused I took what mattered most to me and returned home. Oh my family welcomed me in with open arms alright but on one condition: that I drop my uncle's teachings, the name I had adopted and return to a proper golding standing. Scared and feeling hopeless I did it. For a while. Then in secret I began to build a battle suit and sought out enchanted items to give me an unlimited supply of materials to build whatever I needed. I toiled away in my free hours all while putting on a good show of becoming a 'proper young lady' again. I had to suffer through arranged courtships as my parents tried to marry me off and used my private work as the motivation to get me through the humiliation and drivel of golding courtship.

I managed to dodge every single marriage bullet, most of the time because the hopeful bachelor my parents had set me up with didn't meet their expectations. Lucky me, I didn't shame my family any further. I wish I had though. About a year after my uncle disappeared I finished my suit. It went through a short period of month long tests then I simply vanished from my home one night. I took enough wealth with me to scrap by on and left everything behind. I haven't looked back since; I keep looking for my uncle. I've had a few opportunities to confront Kaos on the issue but each time he just grins at me and claims to not know what I'm talking about.

I worked on my own for a while before I met Eon and the rest of the Skylanders. They provided me a network of support and best of all not a single one of them looked down on me because I was a golding. They knew about my people but I had managed to prove myself to them and they readily accepted me as one of them. I have a new family now, a new home. And the only thing I need to make it complete is Uncle Ratchet.

Even the curse that trapped me in plastic on Earth can't dampen my spirits. I've got a Portal Master to back me up and an army of friends that are all helping each other get what Kaos has taken from them. Together we're going to set right all the wrongs that have been committed in Skylands by the agents of the dark. I finally feel like I can be myself. I finally feel like I belong and that everyone around me supports my choice to shun golding culture. I'm a new person now and nothing's going to stop me from shining brightly.

I'm a Skylander.

* * *

Next up is someone from the fire element.


End file.
